


What Are The Chances

by angelbaby731



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, School!Fic, blah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil come from different schools. In grade 12, they both go on a school trip to the United Stated to visit D.C. Once eye contact is established, they're both gone.</p><p>Dedicated to Victoria and Carolina <3</p><p> </p><p>also, this work isn't exactly like the original plan, so if you want me to write another one thats actually like the plot, let me know in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Phils pov

The lights on the hotel room door turn green when Pj scans our room key. The door clicks open, and Pj and I push through the door with our heavy bags packed for the week. After 8 hours on a plane from London, both of us are ready to fall asleep standing up. The room is pretty small, actually, but there are two beds, a bathroom, two closets, a T.V., and a window. I toss my suitcase on the closest bed and face Pj. He looks so tired that when I push him onto the other bed, he doesn't stand back up. I laugh and move his suitcase to one of the closets. After I brush my teeth and put my pajamas on, I realize that I left my flight carry-on downstairs. I grab the room key off of the mahogany side table and grab my cell phone. While making sure the door closes all the way, I notice an iPhone on the floor. I pick it up and press the home button, hoping the lock screen picture will be of someone I know.  A boy around my age is on the screen, but I don't recognize him. He must be from the other school that's supposed to be here. I slide to unlock. Surprisingly enough, there isn't a passcode, so I then go to text messages and tap the most recent message, which is from a guy named Chris.

Typing quickly so I can go find whoever this belongs to and my bag, I say, _**Hey, I found this phone in the hotel, please tell me what room number to deliver this to or meet me in the lobby so I can return it =).**_

Beginning to walk, I slip the phone  into my pocket along with mine. I turn the corner and see an elevator at the end of the hallway, so I walk towards it. I feel the phone buzz in my pocket, and upon taking it out notice a text from Chris giving me a room number and a floor. I press the button for the elevator, and I'm about to put the phone back in my pocket but I look at the lock screen to determine who to give it to when I reach their room. There's two boys, one with brown hair and eyes and earrings, the other with honey brown hair. I'm going to assume that the boys are Chris (since he was most recent in contacts) and the person whose phone this is. Which one is which I don't know, but the brown hair-brown eyes kid is cute. I'm gay, I know I'm gay and this boy is definitely cute. 

The elevator dings open, and I step inside, turn, and press lobby. As the doors close, I lean against the railing and watch the numbers begin to count down from floor 12. When the doors open again I start walking, seeing my Pokemon bag on the front counter. No one seems to be around, so I just grab it and get back in the elevator, going back to my floor. The door bings again, and I step out in search of room 707. I walk down the hallway, looking back and forth at the room numbers. I know theres supposed to be a rule about even numbers being on the right or something like that, but I can't ever remember which side they're supposed to be on. I walk past 697, 698, 699, until I reach 707. I knock quietly, not knowing if anyone might be asleep at 9:30. There are shuffling sounds inside, and then the boy with honey hair opens the door.

"Hey, you the bloke that found Dan's phone?" He asks.

I blink. "I found  _a_ phone…"

He turns around, gesturing for me to come in. I look out into the hallway. I'm going to get into _sooo_ much trouble. 

"Um, are you Chris?' I ask hesitantly.

He nods, then points to the kid on the other bed. "This is Dan, the one who lost his phone. Go ahead, he won't bite," Chris laughs. Dan has earbuds on and his face is lit up from his laptop screen. His music is so loud, I can hear New Born by Muse is playing. I look awkwardly at Chris, then move to Dan's bed, pulling out one of the ear buds. I pull a phone out from my pocket to give to him before realizing its mine. I exchange it for the other, handing it to him.

"This your phone?" I ask, feeling my cheeks turning pink. He nods, and give a brief thanks, putting his ear bud back in. I turn around and face Chris. 

"So you here with the other school?" He asks, crossing his arms. I shake my head yes. "So we'll be seeing more of you," he adds, raising an eyebrow, his eyes flicking to Dan. I nod again. "Cool."

Chris sighs and uncrosses his arms, turning back to the door. As he's shutting it behind me, I see him turn to Dan and go "Mmmhmm…"

Once I get back to me and Pj's room, I close the door and slide down, letting the blood rush to my face. In close proximity with a very hot guy named Dan, I flunked up and let Awkward Phil come out. 

"You okay, mate?" Pj asks me, evidently still awake. I nod, mumble something about phones and Muse, then climb into bed and try to catch up on sleep, feeling the green eyes of my best friend on my back until I fall asleep.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris's pov

" _OHMYGOD theres pancakes everywhere!"_ Dan breathes. I look over the glorious display of butter and syrup and fruit and pancakes that is the breakfast pavilion. It is pretty impressive, especially if you're Dan, I guess. As I'm reaching the fork another pancake onto my plate that already holds three, I see black hair moving through the crowd of students. "Hey Dan, isn't that the kid from last night?" Dan looks around, then shrugs and goes back to massacring his breakfast. "Yeah, it is," I say. I realize I don't know this kids name. He also has a friend.

I grab Dan's wrist pulling him up with half a pancake hanging from his lips and syrup dripping down his chin. I start to drag him to their table as he makes a grab for a napkin, grumbling. He'll thank me for this later. I stop at the edge of their table, accidentally interrupting their discussion about… lions? 

I look over at Dan, who has his eyes fixed on Phil. "I didn't catch your name last night," I say to Phil. Phil doesn't answer, and I realize he's looking at Dan. I look at the friend, and we both make faces like  _yeah_ _they're gonna get married._ "What's your name, then?" I ask.

He blinks his bright green eyes and says, "I'm Pj, and this is Phil." We both look at Dan and Phil, who have since started a conversation about Phil's Pokemon bag.

"Nice to meet you, Pj."

"You too. What happened last night though?" Pj asks. I giggle, telling him how red Phil's face had gotten. The teachers call for cleanup after an hour has past, and I say bye to Pj and Phil after getting Pjs number, dragging Dan away by his hand. Then I notice a line of number running across Dans hand. I look at him, running my thumb along the numbers, and he rips his hand away and shoves it in his pocket, blushing furiously. I shake my head as we head back to the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this chapter is short, sorry!


	3. Okay? Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at Night, the boys get bored  
> dans pov

_One more scroll,_ I have been saying to myself for the last hour. As I finally put my phone down and pulled the covers over my head to try and fall asleep, I have Phil's face pictured in my mind. I had been on his Tumblr, thus having to force myself to stop scrolling. He was, in short, beautiful.  

I turn slightly, facing Chris's back on the other bed. "Chris," I half-whisper. "You awake?" He mumbles yeah. "Wanna go somewhere?" He turns towards me, squinting in the light of my phone that I am shining across the room. "Does this somewhere have to do with Phil?" I duck my head awkwardly. Chris chuckles, then pulls off his covers to show he is already dressed. "Get moving," He says playfully. I smile, knowing I have one of the best friends in the world. As we walk down the hall, he sends a text.

 

__

 

Phils pov

 

__

 

Pj is laughing so loud I think he is going to wake the whole hotel. He evidently thinks what happened at breakfast today was funny. His phone goes off, and he checks it before saying another snide comment about me and Dan. I throw my pillow at him, whining in defiance. While the pillow is in mid air, there is a knock on the door.

"Now you've done it, gone and woken the hotel staff!" He says playfully, throwing my pillow back to hit me in the face. I hide my face with it like a detention deflecting shield. "I'll get it," Pj says when the person knocked again. Once he gets to the hotel door, he turns to me, placing a finger over his lips as if to say,  _shh_ _,_ also making a gesture to tell me to fix my hair, which I do. He opens the door quietly, and I hear him go, in a dramatically exuberant voice, "Oh,  _hello_ Chris, Dan. Won't you come in?" Pj then trails back into the room followed by Chris, and… Dan. 

My pillow shield is now doubling as a blush hider.

Chris and Dan sit on Pj's bed, both sitting with ankles crossed. Pj sits next to me, close enough that when our arms brush, there's static. Pj looks at me, then Chris and Dan, then back to me. "So what's up, guys?" He asks. "Chris thought it would be a good idea to wander the halls at 11:40 P.M." Dan replies cynically. Chris looks at Dan with an odd look, but when they make eye contact, something crosses his face. Realization?

Dan, for the first time since I met him, looks at me in the eyes. He visibly tenses, and it occurs to me why they call it eye  _contact._

Then his eyes travel to the night stand with my latest muse on it, The Fault in Our Stars, by John Green. He looks up at me again, eyes wide, and I consider throwing the book out the window in mortification. The Fault in Our Stars is kind of a girl book. I've read it around 40 billion times, but I've never felt embarrassed by it until now. I try to change the subject. "So how are you guys?" I ask. Chris smiles. "Fine, thank you." I look at Dan. "And, uh, you Dan?" I ask, overly aware of how awkward I am. Dan looks me in the eye again and says, "I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up, my friend."

I know for a fact that Pj hasn't read the book because he is the one that usually points out how girly it is. Chris doesn't appear to have, because he only looks confused.

Hesitantly, I go, "Okay?" Dan looks down then back up, smiling, and says, "Okay." After an awkward silence of me and Dan kinda sizing each other up and Chris and Pj sharing really confused looks, Chris points out that they should probably go back to their room. I offer to lead them out, and as I'm closing the door behind them, I hear Dan say quietly, "We have tasted the stars tonight."


	4. What an Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil twinsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil pov

Ughhhhhhhhh.

I hate being up at 6:30 A.M. Pj's already up and dressed, and I groggily ask him if I can go to breakfast in pajamas. He says "Why not?" so when I go to the bathroom I only brush my teeth and straighten my hair. It's not until after we are in the breakfast pavilion that I realize I might look really weird in pajamas, and Dan will see me. I ask if I can borrow Pj's hoodie to cover up my Pikachu T-Shirt, then slip it on. I love hoodies.

After we serve our plates, we sit down at a table in the back, and I try to stay awake while filling my mouth with cereal. I see someone in a Muse shirt and I look up to compliment them when I see Dan. I excuse myself and hurry towards the bathroom while Pj calls my name, confused. Before I get to my refuge, I get tapped on the shoulder. I turn round and find myself face-to-face with one very tired looking Dan. He looks so different thought, and it takes me a second to realize why.

First off, his hair is curly! Wavy, more so, but still!

"Nice hobbit hair," I say teasingly, then notice another thing: Dan is wearing Goldeen pajama bottoms! I look around, then pull up the front of the hoodie to show my Pikachu shirt. Dan laughs a playful, silly laugh, and I join until our sides begin to hurt from laughing so hard.

Dan nods back towards the table where Pj and Chris are sat, speaking very enigmatically over something. Dan elbows me playfully in the ribs, and says "Wouldn't it be funny if they went out?" 

At first I'm surprised at his proposition, but then as I continue gazing at them, I realize he's right. They're the perfect height for each other, and they're coloring, and their personalities…. EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM SCREAMS "SHIP US." I look at Dan and we begin to laugh again, shaking our heads as we go back to the table. Chris looks up when we get close, saying, "Did you guys plan this?" and Dan and I just look at each other and laugh, shaking our heads no. For the rest of the breakfast, Pj and Chris think me and Dan are deranged because we keep looking at them, making kissy noises and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know in the comments if you would like me to try my hand at smut for the first time in a later chapter (pun intended)


	5. 10 P.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pj and Chris start playing matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pjs pov

**10 pm at the pool. -Chris**

 

I lock my phone. I wonder what Chris wants to say. I turn my phone back on. Its only 9:30 am.

 

\-----

 

When 10 finally rolls around, I make sure Phil is asleep in the other bed and sneak off to the pool. As I walk into the chair area, I see Chris, leaning agains the pool railing. He turns to me and starts talking before I've even stopped walking.

"We've got to get them together," he says. "Even if we go back to London and never see each other again, I want them to hook up before we leave." 

I blink. "Why do you want them together so badly?" I ask.

He looks around, as if anyone would be out at this time anyway. He looks at me and leans in confidentially. "Dan is- was- depressed, and I've never  _ever_ seen him this happy. He has to experience this before we go back, to help him see there is good in this world." He looks up at the stars, which you can actually see here, unlike in London where the smog is too thick. I'm a bit bummed he leaned away from me though, he smelled really good.

I nod slightly and look into the grossly chlorinated pool. "So what do we do?" 

Chris glances down awkwardly, then goes, "Well…. How are your acting skills?" I nod so-so. "Okay well, my plan involves some extreme flirtation between us."

"Us?" As if that will be hard.

"Yeah, me and you. If we act like we really like each other, and then we have a 'date'" He says, making air quotations. "But say, we're too nervous to go alone, please Dan, Phil, don't make me go alone! And then make them go with us…" He makes a face at me like  _right?_

I smirk at him, knowing he is a genius that doesn't get enough credit. "Brilliant."

He laughs, then his face turns to stone. "It has to look really real though. We have to be  _in love."_

I laugh inwardly.  _Not difficult._

"Right." I say.

He looks at me with such a comically confused look that he looks like the two debating halves of himself are going to rip him in two. Then, without a warning, he leans forward and kisses me. My brain freezes, and my body tenses. He is still kissing me.

Chris is kissing me.

Chris.

Lips.

Mine.

I pull away quickly and wide-eyed to find that Chris is smiling like a little kid. I smile back, and he goes, "Well this shouldn't be difficult now that I have something to look forward to." Then he winks at me and turns back to the building to go back to his room.

Ten minutes after he leaves, I'm still staring next to the pool, staring at my reflection and wondering what the fuck is going on.


	6. Operation What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan What is go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pjs point of view

I try to shut the hotel door quietly as possible, but Phil is already awake. 

"Peej?" He mumbles.

"Shh, go to sleep," I say back.

"Wait, wait…. Are you blushing?" He's fully awake now.

I guess the plan is in action now. "Umm, no…" I say, crawling into bed. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!" Phil shrieks.

"Goodnight, Phil."

"Goodnight, Kendall."

"PHIL."

 

_________

 

Chris's pov

 

_________

 

I walk back into my hotel room, not bothering to be quiet. Dan is probably still awake, scrolling on Phil's Tumblr. I smile as I drop my room key onto the side table, sliding into bed, ignoring Dan's look.

"'Night, Dan."

"'Night, Chris Liguori."

"DAN FUCKING HOWELL."

Well, this is easier than expected.

 


	7. Um What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dateeeee

Chris and Pj decided that their "date" would be at the Smithsonian museum. The school let all four boys leave since they were going on an "educational field trip". After walking around for a while, Chris shyly grabbed Pj's hand and stopped in front of a Saber Tooth Tiger display. Dan and Phil watched as Pj blushed like he had a sunburn.

"It's really cool that Pj finally grew a pair and asked out Chris," Dan said. "We so called it!"

Phil smiled and laughed. Wait.

"Um… what?" Phil said. "Pj said Chris asked  _him_ out."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Well, this is awkward."

Phil nodded yeah and looked at the other pair of boys, who were laughing as a child climbed onto the tiger's leg.

Suddenly Dan started laughing. "What?" Phil asked.

Dan shook his head and wiped his eyes. "They're trying to set us up! I knew from the start when Chris was giving me bullshit about the phone. Oh my god, that boy is going to kill me!"

Phil once again looked over at Pj and Chris right as they started laughing at something evidently hilarious.

A few minutes of silence passed. 

Dan laughed really loud, and as soon as Chris and Pj looked over, he grabbed Phil's head and kissed him right on the lips. Dan leaned back slowly, still gazing at Phil's lips. Phil had no thoughts, other than he must've suddenly gotten a fever. Dan kissed him again, only this time gently, caressing Phil's face as he pulled away once more. He then laughed, looked up at the gaping Chris, and said "Gotcha."

Phil's stomach dropped as Dan said that. He was getting back at Chris. The kiss wasn't real. Not real.

It repeated as a mantra as Phil stood and ran to the bathroom, fighting off tears.

Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real.

Phil was very lost. He curled up behind a television screen playing a video about Native American cliff dwellings and cried.

Pj eventually found him, and they headed back to the hotel without a word to Chris or Dan.


	8. In Hindsight, Probably Not the Greatest Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops

_**4:30 AM** _

**Is he even out of bed yet? -Chris**

_Phil's not usually like this, he won't even answer me when I ask if he's okay. -Pj_

**Same here, Dan won't talk to me, although he's probably more pissed than sad.**

_Why's that?_

**I mean, I did kinda set him up for failure with Phil.**

**Phil obviously was shaken after the incident.**

**Probably doesn't even like Dan.**

_Oh, he definitely likes Dan. Blushes like a little girl when I mention him._

_Well, he did. He doesn't respond to the name now._

**Oh.**

 

Chris sighed and locked his phone, nudging Dan's shoulder. "I'm going to go get you some food, you haven't eaten in three days, or even gotten out of bed." He said. "When I get back, you are going to eat what I bring and then we are going to go see Phil."

Dan didn't even answer, and Chris left the room with his key card and jacket in his hands.

 

\----

 

There was a knock on the door, and Pj got up to answer it as Phil layer in bed. Phil heard the voices of Pj and the headmaster, and Pj came back into the room only to let him know he would be out for a while helping the headmaster count plane tickets. Pj was really organized, so the school had him help with all such things.

A few minutes after Pj left, Phil jumped out of bed, dressed quickly, and grabbed his key card, hurrying out to meet Dan in the lounge. Dan looked up from his phone when Phil rounded the corner. He had just slipped it into his pocket when Phil slid into his lap, kissing his cheeks. "They still believe we're mad, don't they!" Dan said between kisses.

Phil just giggled. "Hey, they're gonna have to get together to discuss how to fix us at some point," Phil said, raising an eyebrow. "Then we can be happy. It's just difficult not smiling like an idiot when Pj mentions you." Dan blushed, but hid it by pushing his nose to Phil's ear.

"We're going back to England soon…" Phil said, suddenly somber. Dan shook his head. "We could get an apartment together. In London." He said.

Phil smirked. "Funny, Dan. I'm serious."

"So am I," Dan replied. "We're graduating soon, I don't see why not. We could…. I don't know, be movie stars or you tubers, I don't care as long as we're together." Dan mentally cursed himself, realizing how sappy that sounded. He was rewarded though, when Phil started kissing him again.

"Okay?" Dan asked.

"Okay."

 


	9. Really, Guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KicktheSticks figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story has kinda reached its end…. Im running out of ideas so this may be the end. Love you all, I hope you enjoyed this while it lasted! But, if enough of you comment "Pineapples" I promise I will write a sequel in which they buy their apartments and start youtube! I love youuuu

When Chris walked back into the room, he knew something was up. Dan's bed was empty, and his key card was missing. Chris pulled his phone and texted Pj.

**Is Phil with you?**

_No, I just got back from counting plane tickets and he's gone._

Chris didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

**Can you meet me at the elevator on my floor?**

_Yeah_

Chris met Pj at the elevator, and they started walking without saying anything. They walked for thirty minutes, turning corners and riding up and down in the elevator. They heard voices just as they were about to reach the sitting room. Pj flung his arm out to prevent Chris from walking out into plain sight. Chris would never admit that he kind of enjoyed it when Pj left his arm on Chris's chest.

" _I don't care what happens, as long as I'm with you."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

Pj looked at Chris, finally removing his arm. Chris was a little sad that it was gone, and suddenly wondered if that was how Pj felt when he kissed him by the pool. Then, at the same time as Pj, based off of the change of emotion on his face, Chris realized how stupid they'd been. Dan and Phil had been together, maybe even before the museum date. Pj's shoulders started to shake with silent laughter. Chris had to wipe tears from his eyes because of the effort to stay quiet. Pj grabbed Chris's hand and ran back to Pj and Phil's room.

Closing the door behind them, only then did Chris and Pj let the laughter out. Chris dropped to the floor and rolled on his side, cracking up. Pj slid down the door and sat laughing with his head in his hands. They laughed for a good few minutes, and finally Chris stopped laughing long enough to squeak out, "They were setting us up at the same time we were setting  _them_ up!"

Pj stopped laughing, and it took Chris a few seconds to realize he was the only one laughing. 

"What is it?" He asked Pj. Pj took a deep breath.

"I meant to ask you this a while ago." Pj said, brushing the fingers on his right hand over his left. "That night at the pool… Why did you say you had something to look forward to?"

Chris gulped. "Oh." He said dumbly. "Um… I just- I meant…" Chris shook his head.

"Peej, I really like you. I completely bullshitted that plan to try to get you to like me." Now Chris was the embarrassed one.

Pj grinned. "Chris, I already liked you."

Chris smirked, and leaned forward, pressing Pj's back against the door. He slid his fingers into Pj's hair and pulled his head back. He pressed his lips against Pj's lips, and he could've sworn there was electricity dancing between their lips. 

_Ding_

_Click_

The door opened and Pj winced as the wood hit his backbone. He bumped Chris with his hands, and Chris toppled backwards, accidentally kicking the door shut. The door opened again with a "What the  _hell"_ and Pj scrambled out of the way just as the door swung open again. Pj and Chris stood next to each other like children who had just gotten caught stealing candy. Phil and Dan gaped at their friends, and all four had matching flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 

Then Dan barked a laugh. Phil glanced at him and joined. Soon all four were laughing and clutching their sides and they clung to each other.

And so the Fantastic Foursome began.

 


End file.
